


In the End

by indiavolowetrust



Series: Requests / Gifts [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiavolowetrust/pseuds/indiavolowetrust
Summary: In the end, you choose someone else.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Requests / Gifts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	In the End

The great serpent coils and curls itself around you in the water, the beast’s terrible eyes flashing from within the darkness of the sea. It is only by his grace that you have not drowned beneath the waves: Levi has halted the sea from making its natural course, wrapping its tendrils around his massive body as he twists and turns. Yet you are intimately aware that Levi could very well allow it to do so at any moment. The great beast that Levi has become could very well drown you within his domain, dragging you deep beneath the waves, and you would be powerless to stop him. Or perhaps he would simply choose to tear you in two, allowing his fellow sea creatures to nibble on your flesh in your final moments.

In his current enraged state, he could do any horrible combination of the three.

“Have you forgotten that I am a demon?” bellows the great serpent, his voice echoing within the vortex. “I am not a ruler of Hell for nothing, human!”

The force of his voice nearly knocks you to the dry sea bed, but you stand your ground. You cannot let him know that you are afraid. “We can -- we can talk about this, Levi!” you shout into the wind. “We can talk as friends! There’s no need for this!”

His golden eyes flash with vexation. “Right you are,” says Levi, narrowing his gaze. “I will tear you limb from limb before I succumb to your trickery again. I will swallow you whole before I allow you to lie to me once more. I will crush your bones beneath my body before I allow you to tear my heart into pieces!”

The whirlwind that Levi has created nearly encompasses you. “Levi, please!” you beg. “Please, I --”

And then the screaming of the wind stops. The water becomes still in the span of a moment, Levi’s movements having suddenly come to a stop, and you stare at the colossus that wrenches itself before you. Levi’s serpentine head emerges from the water, the sea crashing down against his skull from the movement. His eyes are no less piercing than they were beneath the cover of the sea -- perhaps even more now -- and you hold his mighty gaze. He lowers his head towards you, tilting it.

“Please  _ what _ , human?” hisses the serpent, his features contorting in anger. He lowers himself even more with the action. The seawater that has crashed down begins to pool at your knees. “If I devour you right now, no one will have you. If I tear you to pieces, my brother will never know the pleasure of having you in his arms again.”

You step forward. “But is that what you really want?”

“Is that -- what kind of inane question is that?” You hear his coils beginning to shift beneath the sea again, the water rumbling. “Of course it’s what I want!”

Another step. “You want to never feel me in your arms again? Or do you want me to belong to no one else but you? Which is it? It can’t be both.”

His golden eyes widen, for a moment releasing their anger. He is growing flustered, you can tell. He is growing flustered, awkward, and embarrassed, just as he always is. And so you persist.

“You’re trying to twist my words!” Levi accuses. “Stop -- stop doing that!”

One final step. His snout is so close that you can nearly touch it from where you are. His golden eyes cross as he tries to keep his eyes on you, studying your every movement. He no longer has the advantage, no matter how much more massive he is in this form. You begin to reach a hand towards his massive snout. Despite watching your movement, anticipating it, he does not pull back. Perfect.

“Am I?” you ask.

You kiss him before he can react. It is brief, fleeting -- and not much of a kiss, considering you are only a human and he is currently a massive sea serpent -- but it is enough. It is as if time stops: the water droplets remain suspended in air, mere inches away from your face. The sea itself becomes motionless, his coils trapped within. The air does not dare to move. Neither you nor Levi breathe.

Then you are pulling away from him, your mouth parting from the cold scales. You open your eyes to see Levi’s great slitted ones staring back at you in abject shock, the slits in his eyes nearly as wide as his irises.

And just like that, the sea comes crashing down around you.

The seawater fills your lungs first. You swallow the water as it enters your nostrils, the sheer mass of it forcing its way through, and in moments you find your body completely at the mercy of the waves. The depth of the sea is so great that you cannot even discern the shapes in front of you. Your eyes sting in the salty water as you are tossed about, the ocean battering you in every manner possible. 

Surely you will drown here. You are too deep beneath the waves to even consider breaking the surface before you drown -- the process of which you are already experiencing -- and you have no strength with which you can swim. The black ocean itself will swallow you. If you do not bring yourself to the surface soon, you will not only --

Something wraps tightly around your waist. Nausea hits you as you are all but hauled upwards, the sudden movement forcing you into a state of vertigo, and then your body breaks the surface quite violently. The seawater deposits you onto some rocky shore, your body immediately collapsing against it. Your first instinct is to cough and sputter out the seawater you had swallowed, the salt burning both your eyes and nose -- but the sensation is there before you can do so. The sensation of something warm and wet and not entirely from the ocean itself.

Levi collapses against you, sobbing. The light of the false moon above shines on the remnants of scales on his pale skin, making them appear as if they were crafted from the moon themselves, and his eyes still bear the markings of a serpent before them.

“It’s not fair,” he sobs. “It’s not fair. It’s not fair! Why did you have to go and choose that idiot over me? What does he have that I don’t have? Why -- why --”

You pull him into yourself, embracing him. Your fingers tangle in the wet strands of his hair as he only continues to bawl, his cries only somewhat smothered against your chest, and you try to hum soft things to him. Soothing things. Levi wraps himself around you in turn, pressing the heat of your human body against his cold one. You allow him to do so.

The waves crash against the rocky shore, kissing the tips of your bare toes as they rise. Reaching for the touch of their master. But their master is but a weeping, soaked mess at the moment, curled around you, and they cannot take his attention away from you. The false moonlight casts light against the both of you, the shadows of the rocky outcrop dancing against your forms.

It is a long time before he calms down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a request or suggestion, if you would like.


End file.
